The Knife Games (April 2012)
This is the knife games held in April 2012. All the standard rules for The Knife Games apply. Characters and users LET THE KNIFE GAMES BEGIN!!! JJRawesome *Jemezu Uchiha *Mihaeru Jeikobu Benknightprime *Yoshitsune Uchiha *Sakin Princeharris1993 *Ace Korimachi *Natsumi Sora Pythonraptor *Kenji Kayuga *Daisuke Murakami Jaison Clinton Castelino *Kaito *Daisuke Ketsune Beserkchart486 *Sannoto Senju *Sojiro Uzumaki Flamemasterjoy *Hira Uchiha *Kawa OmniKaiser * Azusa Nakano * Takeko Nakano List of Characters (numerical order) 1.Mihaeru 2.Sakin 3.Kaito 4.Ace 5.Kenji 6.Daisuke K. 7.Sannoto 8.Hira 9.Azusa 10.Sojiro 11.Daisuke M. 12.Takeko 13.Yoshitsune 14.Kawa 15.Natsumi 16.Jemezu Battles Round 1 * Sakin vs Mihaeru Winner: Sakin Round 2 * Kaito vs Ace Winner: Ace Round 3 * Kenji vs Daisuke Winner: Kenji Round 4 *Sannotō vs Hira Winner: Hira Prelims Round One: Mihaeru VS. Sakin Mihaeru faced his opponent, studying his foe. Huh, so, he uses Dust Release… Mihaeru thought. …I'll need to summon some famous Advanced Nature users. He performed the seals Tiger, Snake ,Dog and Dragon before clapping his hands. He then grinned as three coffins appeared in a puff of smoke. He snapped, and they opened. One of them had a man in his mid-40s inside it. He held a broadsword on his back, and wore a cloak over samurai armor. He was Tōjisha Dekoshi, the founder of the Dekoshi Clan, and therefore a user of the Typhoon Release Kekkei Genkai. The one directly next to it held a man who appeared to be in his 70s. He wore a long, white, billowing robe over his emanciated figure. His long, grey beard was streaked with white, and he had the Rider Clan symbol on the back of his robe. He was Sedai Rider, a former member of the Rider Clan, and a user of both the Swift Release and Light Releases. Another coffin opened, holding a man with Sharingan eyes wearing a black, high-collared, long-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. He also wore white shorts, had tan skin and spiky brown hair. He was Rokuju Uchiha, a user of the Mangekyō Sharingan and Blaze Release. The final coffin opened, holding a woman with long, dark blue hair and red tatoos all over her body. She wore a Kirigakure forehead protector around her neck, yet it had a long diagonal gash through the symbol. She was Ruru Yuki, a missing-nin defect from Kirigakure who had been hunted and killed when during the Fourth Mizukage's reign. Mihaeru chuckled, sending the zombies out. "Using the dead as fighters? You are an example of the worst kind of people. Not only are they fighting against their wills but you have also dishonored their families. The Uchiha, above all, is using a clan member of my friend's clan and for that I will not forgive you!" shouted Sakin as he pulled out his Fūma Shuriken and spun them open. Mihaeru just sat down, ignoring his foe, and began focusing his will through the Impure World Summonings. They suddenly began sprinting, jumping and achieving a formation that surrounded Sakin completely. He threw his shuriken in desparation, however, it was blocked by an ice wall. Ruru charged, taking the offensive first. She charged him, forming weapons from ice and fighting Sakin. Parry...Thrust... Mihaeru thought. He forced Ruru to roll between Sakin's legs, and he formed several seals at top speed. "FIRE RELEASE: GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" He shouted as a stream of fire blasted Ruru's body out of existence. As he went to seal her, he was slammed by the flat of a sword. "That is it, Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique!" declared Sakin as he caught the Uchiha, Rider, and the Dekoshi inside of it and constricted it to a very small size. He then went on to seal the Yuki clan member. When he completed this he turned towards Mihaeru and used rat, rabbit, and dog hand signs and used Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere. Saken then went to gather his shuriken. Saken formed three Earth Release: Shadow Clone Technique and the four all got readt for the other zombies. Then Mihaeru appeared behind the real Sakin. "I suggest you make one more clone, Sakin, just to make this fair." Mihaeru laughed. "I originally had no intention of joining the fight, but you seem to be more than a match for my summonings." Another clone appeared behind Sakin, aimed a punch at Mihaeru, but he caught the fist. "Boo." Mihaeru said, forcing Wind Chakra from his hand. The clone flew back before being caught by Sedai. Mihaeru formed a Wind Chakra Scalpel, and sliced across. Sakin moved in time, however, he was still grazed and got a deep gash across his forehead. Sakin glared, backflipped, and spin-kicked Mihaeru back 10 feet. An ugly yellow-grey bruise on his chin. "Now we're even." Sakin declared as Mihaeru charged with a chakra scalpel. Sakin jumped, but was hit by a combination Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique, Light Release: Sensory Deprivation Technique, Ice Release: Breath of the Ice God Technique and Typhoon Release: Buzzard's Sting Technique. Fire, rings made out of light, a tornado made out of snow, and wind sparking with electricity began to close in on the young shinobi. "I believe I won." Mihaeru said, closing his fist and the swirl of elements around Sakin. An explosion and a scream filled the room, and he saw a pile of sand-covered rocks where Sakin was. "Damn Earth Clones..." he said, noticing that three of the clones and the real Sakin had sealed his zombies. The clones all charged Mihaeru, all reaching their dooms at different points. One, charging with a punch, had his hand cut off by a chakra scalpel. He was then punched so hard that his head was blown off, and he dissolved into sand and rock. A second came from behind, firing three mud bombs from it's mouth that Mihaeru easily dodged. Mihaeru then jumped above it, kicking a hole through where it's heart would be. It became the same state as it's partner, and a third came at the distracted Mihaeru with a spin kick. His ankle was caught and he was slammed into the ground. The real Sakin and Mihaeru faced each other, and came to an unspoken agreement. One technique each. One strike, the weaker the loser of the match. "Rasengan!" Sakin shouted, thrusting the spinning chakra mass into Mihaeru. "Vacuum Disection!" Mihaeru shouted, slicing an especially large Chakra Scalpel into Sakin. The end of the match was now. The resulting explosion dented the arena. The foes were blasted away from each other, and the match was over. Sakin was standing. Mihaeru was not. The Iwa-Nin had won, and moved on to the next match. Round 2: Kaito VS. Ace (No Daisuke VS Ace?) Ace phased onto the battle field, as he stood there waiting for his opponent. His hair blowing with the breeze, he suddenly began warping around the battle field with his Denji-Shunshin, the legendary electromagnetic body flicker, the fastest in all the lands. He suddeny stopped. "I certainly hope a worthy opponent shows up. It's always wise to be on time... and not be a waste of time... by wasting my time..." uttered Ace as he began concentrating his chakra, activating his Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan shortly after. Aces chakra became clearly visible as it began building up around him. "The Arts of Absorption: Radiation" said Ace before the cloak of chakra surrounding him turn into an orb, shooting into the sky shortly after. The entire battle field and sky, as far as the eye could physically see, became darker than pitch black. To an observer, they would literally be blind, as the now invisible orb absorbed all on the light from the sun and surrounding objects. Ace could see fine, as he was in full control of the surrounding radiation. "Physical Genjutsu? No, nothing near Empathy's Revenge, just mere Radiation Manipulation..." uttered Ace as the temperature of the surrounding area began dropping significantly. "Hi...Sorry I am Late..........! I had to pass a bloodstained arena on my way......and what's with all the darkness at this time......who cares………here you are Kenji Kayuga,take thisss Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique"said Kaito, as she made her way to the battlefield. As the mist hovers upon the battle field, it freezes, crashing to the ground shortly after. Suddenly a voice was heard, as if coming from all around the battle field. "I'm sorry, Kenji Kayuga isn't your opponent right now, Ace Korimachi is..." said Ace. You're mist and water techniques won't work, just like your sight, as the surrounding environment is cold, and you are blind, just as your body temperature is dropping. All my attacks from now on will be invisible to you, as light travels at 186,282 miles per second, getting absorbed much faster than you eyes can recieve it...." said Ace before casting a jutsu. "EMS Release: Gamma Ray Laser" uttered Ace before the invisible ray of heat came down upon the area.“What happened to Kenji?,, I get to battle a EMS guy....that is worth it it…”thought Kaito as she started skipping around the Battlefield………..” Ace can see Kaito skipping blindly around the battle field. "While anylazing you, I've determined that 45 out of 45 of your techniques are futile against me when my jutsu activated, but 10 of them can aid you, although all of your Fire, Water, and Boil techniques will fail, due to radiation absorbtion, heat loss, freezing, your blindness, and my genjutsu immunity. Aces MSN steadily unleashed Amaterasu into the air. Black flames began coating the battlefield in a layer of inextinguishable black flames. "I am a master of Fuinjutsu, and Taijutsu so be careful" said Ace as he suddenly danced across the battlefield in a brilliant display of taijutsu."Well boasting about your Fuinjutsu and Taijutsu wont work in this darkness,Yeah..... You have Wasted a lot of Chakra...........the darkness will fade in 3-5 minutes..........(or maybe be not).....But a true Shinobi fights with strategy .(which I am doing now)...........Unleash your Greatest Attack and destroy me....(and waste your chakra of-course)" Shouted Kaito.....As she calmly tried to detect the Amaterasu. "Enough talk..." said Ace as he ended his techniques, absorbing the chakra orb and extinguishing the Amaterasu simultaneously, while dashing around the field at an unbelievable speed, the earth around him literally exploding. Suddenly he appeared in front of Kaito, striking her in the chest before she could notice, flying through the air seconds later."I knew that was the best you could do.......Striking a girl in the chest.........perv........That too a water clone......"said Kaito as she hit Ace (from Behind), to finish his The Arts of Absorption: Radiation technique. "You are out of chakra now..take a shot of Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique"Kaito said as she launched the technique. Suddenly, ace flashed away in a display of light, appearing on top of Kaito an instant later. "I'm Denji-shunshin is unmatched by none, They don't call me Incenerator Ace for nothing!" said Ace as he formed several handsigns. "I have plenty of chakra left, and I'll prove it!" "Fire Release: Hyper-sonic Phoenix Flower" roared Ace before enhancing it with Amaterasu. The black flames engulfed the hyper-sonic fire spheres as they rapidly expanded. The spheres began chasing Kaito as she ran from them. "You have nothing in your arsenal that can counter Amaterasu, especially this much. You may get pass these spheres but their not ordinary, they won't fly into random objects, their smart, just like me" said Ace as he began condensing his chakra at an god-like rate. "It's time to finish this fight..." Ace added as he took off his cloak, and his white T-shirt, revealing an unusual looking seal. The hyper-sonic spheres began catching up with Kaito, although her size made them look like trees compared to her. "The longer you run, the bigger they grow, so when they hit you, they'll be so massive, that you can't escape..." said Ace as he activated his Interactive Phasion Technique. "You have no more clones, as my Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan can distingush real people from fakes... said Ace as he disappeared from sight, traveling at the speed of light.""Pretty much lame chakra you got..........?........Yeah right I forgot you are from that EMS Clan.......Your Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan is a waste as I have already planted 100's of Clones in the field..........I am not the one who would run from a Amaterasu.........And you got no clue of what you are doing......?...........I am from the Land of Water..your fire attacks are a waste of Chakra" Kaito shouted as her Water Clone got hit by the flames........Kaito maade a series of hand-seals during the ongoing explosion and used Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique saying "Come on, just come to think of it, you have less chakra, that's why your techniques are deceiving you". Ace suddenly appeared in front of Kaito, his left hand around her neck. "Any further attack upon me from you is useless, as my Interactve Phasion Technique makes me intangable to all techniques. Before you fight, you plan. Before you plan, you study your opponent. This is your downfall, you didn't study me... and now... you lose." said Ace as he rotated his highly dense chakra counter-clockwise. "The Arts of Absorption: Final Absorption" uttered Ace as he simultaneously released his stored chakra, shortening his lifespan in the process, but in turn, allowing him to absorb all chakra types of all living creatures in the area of 1km. THw waves of water was absorbed as well. All of Kaitos clones puffed away in smoke, while the real Kaito, firmly in Aces grip, is helpless to defeat. Due to Ace having Interactive Phasion active, it made the process much faster. Seconds later, almost all of Kaitos chakra was absorbed. "Rules are rules, so I can't kill you, so I'll leave you with enough chakra to carry out your bodily functions. You're unconcious anyway...." said Ace. Ace carried her unconcious body over to the medic stand, then put his cloak on. "Never underestimate your foes. You're a village leader, but I'm a Kage. I've been there and done that, so I know how things go...." Said Ace, as he uttered, just as his Interactive Phasion Technique ended.Kaito taking her last breath whispered to Ace " I never really under-estimated you the first place.......yeah right.......I knew from the beginning that you would win..you have a special EMS....while I am nothing compared to you.......yup........ya I feel glad that I atleast fought you in such a way that you drained nearly all of your chakra (ya your life-span tooo)............" Ace moved on to the next match. Round 3: Kenji VS. Daisuke Kenji entered the battlefield, waiting for his opponent to arrive. Daisuke Ketsune uses the Fire and Water Release techniques, hmm...''Kenji thought, activating his Diamond Release Armour, ready for anything his opponent might throw at him. Daisuke came rushing to the battle grounds,as he saw his opponent using Diamond release techniques, Sharping his sword....Daisuke Ketsune said to Kenji,"We really are fighting in a bad time..........well I am not in a mood to fight you........yeah.....I dont want you to waste your chakra (or your precious time)..........I dont want to lecture you either..........Putting all this in simple terms.........I Give Up.........Yes You win buddy,I surrender". Round 4: Sannoto vs Hira Sannoto walked onto the battefield, staring his opponent dead in the eyes. "Your my opponent huh?", Sannoto asked, not knowning any of his opponents abilites. Suddenly Sannoto moved his hands upwards, and the earth respond with a tremble; as this was happening, Sannoto smiled at Hira and moved his hand upwards even more, but this time the Earth responded with an outpour of lava directly beneath Hira's feet. "is that the Best you can do" Hira Said as he activated his Susanoo. And then shoots his Susanoo Bow and shoots it right at Sannoto. The lava still still burst out of the ground around Hira's Susanoo. Sannoto quickly jumps in the air, therefore avoiding Hira's attack. "Iron Release: Iron Bullets!!", screams Sannoto as he shoots tiny pebbles of Iron from his mouth that travel towards Hira extremely fast. Hira avoids the attack with his Swift Release and then runs up to Sannoto and then uses Amaterasu and black flames engulf Sannoto. "It seems your Sharingan cannot tell the difference between an Orignal and a clone", Sannoto said, taking a jab at Hira's strength. Sannoto stood there, as hundreds of clones walked from behind him all holding a Rasengan. They all charged at Hira, excluding the original Sannoto, who was in the back forming a handseal. "Bringer-of-Darkness Technique", Sannoto said to himself, as he used the Genjutsu on Hira, therefore blinding him. Hira only had a little bit of time, considering Sannoto's clone was still on route to defeat him."Is this the defeat you had imagine for me" Hira said "that whole time you were in a genjustu". "now lets finish this". Hira bit his thumb and slamed ot to the ground. summoned Kito Hira then uses his Wire Strings and Kito uses Lava Release: Intense Flow lava falls directly on Sannoto and Hira uses Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique and a huge smoke covers the battle field. High in the air, Ace was watching the battle, recording every detail with his Noryokugans Ocular Recording ability. "That Sannoto and his Iron Release kekkei genkai... He's certainly a shinobi worthy of my time. His kekkei genkai reminds me of Hexoshigakures Titanium Release kekkei genkai, although its appearance, consistency and texture resembles a mixture of Steel Release and Earth Release. I guess this is the legendary rivalry of the Senju and Uchiha Clans" said Ace as he turned his attention towards Hira. Sannoto emerged from the smoke with only half of his Armor of Iron covering half of his body. "Your really good at Genjutsu", Sannoto said as his Armor regenerated. "But, your efforts are futile, because this match is already mine", he said as he formed four handseals. "Iron Release: Iron Meteorite!", Sannoto said to himself, as he thirty Iron Meteorites on fire came crashing down onto the earth landing directly around and on Hira. "the Senju will never equal the Uchiha" Said Hira, Kito its time Kito then turns into a scroll and Hira swallows him a red fox shaped chakara covers Hira and then uses Big Ball Rasengan and uses Swift Release and hits Sannoto right in the stomach. Sannoto then flies into the wall and smoke covers evrything. Sannoto swiftly jumps out of the smoke. "With my Armor, Your attacks are useless", Sannoto said as he formed a simple Boar handseal. Out of nowhere the Iron in the Earth emerged in the form of Shurikens. Sannoto then threw a simple shuriken in at Hira. Hira either had one choice, get hit by a barrage of Shuriken, made of pure Iron, or get hit by one shuriken. This situation is unavoidable, but to be on the safe Sannoto used the technique Iron Release: Hollow Gas directly behind the shuriken meaning not even Susanoo can protect Hira. Hira then uses Swift Release: Vacuum and then gets behind Sannoto and then grabs him with the Susano. " you are quit strong i guess that who Yuki gets her skills from" and if you are wondering How I know your younger sister she is on my younger brothers team and I am going to bring her and him back so if you dont want your sister to be lost in darkness then maybe you shuold give up". Sannoto stood still due to Hira's grip, however he barely moved his finger, and a Shuriken came from out of the ground and cut Hira on the arm slightly. " Your mine, now!", Sannoto said as he used the technique Iron Release: Chakra disruption. "Your useless now, I have disrupted your chakra, therefore our unable to use any of your technique's. Not even your Sharingan. I have won.", Sannoto said walking away from his opponent. you may have won but what about Yuki do you want her t stay on the path she is on now? if you leave her like this she will end up like my farther evil and cares for no one but herself. Sannoto stood silent as he thought to himself. "I give up", Sannoto said as as he released the jutsu which disrupted Hira's chakra. "Now where is my Yuki?", Sannoto asked Hira. if you want to help me get Sen and Yuki back you have to join my team Platinum said Hira and he went to the next round. Ace observed the unique situation at hand. "That's a shocker, I wouldn't have guessed that he'd be defeated through blackmail. But if its for family, I'd do the same thing too. I just hope that he doesn't blackmail me, in exchange for finding my beloved Kiki Asannoo. I'd do anything to see her beautiful face again..." thought Ace as he lowered himself to the ground. "I'll join", said Sannoto as he walked over to Hira, as he extended his hand, seemingly wanting a handshake. "But once we get them back. I won't let you win again", said a smiling Sannoto. He looked over towards where Ace was standing. "Found you"."same here" said Hira smiling. Round 5: Azusa vs Sojiro Sojiro walked onto the battlefield, with shut eyes, hoping to preserve his chakra despite it's largeness. "Heh", Sojiro said as he opened his eyes revealing his Rinnegan. As he stood on the battlefield he thought upon the wars he participated in. He instantly concluded that his intelligence would win this match for him; so being completely confident, he simply smirked. "I heard Azusa is an insane ninja, i wonder how Sojiro's gonna kick him, he looks overconfident" thought Shoji standing in a distance. "It looks like your up nad it looks like he has the Rinnegan" Takeko said with a smile Azusa knodded his head "if only brother was here it would have been fun". He starts walking to the battlefield ''"by the looks it his eyes it seems like he is over confident and thinks this is going to be an win for him". He stands in front of his opponent "My name is Azusa Nakano" he says with a nice yet evil smile. "Many Greetings, Azusa. I'm Sojiro Uzumaki.", Sojiro said as he pulled open a Scroll and summoned a . "Heh, Are you ready for this?", asked a serious Sojiro, who was holding the legendary Baoshen. Azusa smiled as he pulls out a shuriken. He places it and claps it in between his hands. He soon opens his hands revealing a cross floating in his hand. "Forge Release: Mystic Cross" he looks at Sojiro "Lets get this started then". He begins flowing his chakra into the cross causing it to change into a javelin. He throws in toward Sojiro and makes the dragon seal the javelin splits into twenty copies all headed at Sojiro "Seraphic Law". Sojirro swung the blade fan towards the attack, and watched as the wind released from the fan stopped the attack several feet away from Sojiro. Considering his technique's are unknown to me, I have to be cautious thought the Uzumaki as a mysterious cloak made of green chakra surrounded him. "Alright, are you ready for this?", asked Sojiro who at the time swung his fan again, but this time he released an intense wave of fire, which burned everything in its path. This wave was not deadly however, but it should be enough to injure Azusa. "Well that is an interesting weapon" Azusa says as he jumps back a bit. He raises his right hand and makes the ram seal. White chakra begins to ooze out taking the form of a tortoise shell. As the wave hit the shell Azusa was pushed back a little. He raises his right hand, red plus sign forms within Azusa's left eye and a second one on his left hand he begins absorbing the attack. As the attack was absorbed the tortoise shell shatters he looks at his hand which was burned a little. "well it s not the legendary Baoshen for nothing" he smiles as the does this solar mark activates as well. Beast of light and darkness forms as his feet he points to Sojirro the beast charges at him. He pulls out three shurikens he claps them in between his hands. He soon opens his hands revealing three cross floating in his hand "Forge Release: Mystic Cross". Sojiro seeing the beast charge at him makes use of his rinnegan; and simply throws his Baoshen a few feet in the air, then places two hands in front of him and uses the Preta Path to absorbs the beast therefore avoiding that attack. Sojiro then jumps into the air and grabs the Baoshen and swings it towards Azusa, however it releases an a large amount of lightning which travels towards Azusa at extremely quick speeds. "First gate, Gate of Opening release..... second gate, Gate of Healing release" Azusa quickly moves to the side of lightning. He throws one cross and makes the tiger seal it shatters into fifty blades of darkness all hurled at Sojirro. "Third gate, Gate of Life open" he quickly moves to the other side of Sojirro as he does he lets go of another cross and kicks it. It shatter in to blades of crystals. "Hmmm?", said Sojiro as he jumped into the air, forming handseals. "Summoning Technique!!", Sojiro said to himself; summoning a hawk underneath of his feet so that hecould stand on it. Suddenly he turned to Azusa and simply smiled. "I would love to continue this battle, however i have better things to attend to. I know that you understand, considering this must happen often", Sojiro said teasingly to Azusa. "We'll battle next time", Sojiro said as he flew away on the hawk, therefore losing the match. Round 6: Daisuke M. vs Takeko Daisuke stared at Takeko intently. Activating his Ketsugan, he studied her, his eyes giving him important information about his opponent. So, she has Lightning Release as her basic nature type, and can use the Metal Release and Plasma Release. Interesting... Daisuke thought as he unsheathed his Ryūken and activated his Ketsugan's defense, causing an aura that resembled red, transparent flames to envelop him. Azusa walks to Takeko "well that was boring I just starting to get interested in the fight" he laugh. "It looks like your opponent is checking out your skills" Takeko smiled "I know, I have also been watching him" she begins walking to the stage. "Good luck sis" Takeko smiled "thanks brother" as she walks metal begins to from a round her hands forming gauntlets. she stops "Hello I am Takeko Nakano". "I'm Daisuke Murakami," said Daisuke, ready to react at the slightest hint of an attack. "Nice to meet you Daisuke, lets make this an interesting fight" she activates her Byakugan. Lightning begins to arc off the gauntlets the lightning begins to increase in amount. "Black Wind: Decapitating Wind Storm!" Daisuke shouted as a massive blast of black wind erupted from his mouth, heading straight for Takeko. Takeko begins to breath in the arching lighting she exhales and screams letting out a giant lighting infused scream causes. She thrusts her hand forward in the direction of the scream. A large shock wave hits the scream and takes the form of a giant hand The two attacks collide, cancelling each other out. Daisuke uses the opportunity to appear behind Takeko. Concentrating his Yin and Yang chakra, he said, "Shinigami" trapping Takeko in an extremely powerful genjutsu. "This is a genjutsu I creating using my Yin-Yang nature. It's reputed to be more powerful than the Sharingan's Tsukuyomi. I know this is the real you, and not a replacement or clone, because my Ketsugan can distinguish between them. Now, shall we begin?" Daisuke manipulated Takeko's emotions, causing her to alternate between waves of extreme pain and pleasure. Takeko smiled showing a slight discomfort "true this is a powerful genjutsu, but everything has a weakness" she moves the hair covering her right eye revealing the Rinnegan. She claps her hands together then pulls apart revealing a small black sphere. She releases it "Chibaku Tensei" the sphere begins to forcelly pull in the surroundings. She begins to be pulled in she concerates the chakra at the feet "Banshō Ten'in" she is pulled to the ground. "You are a powerful opponent indeed, Takeko," Daisuke said. Forming several hand seals, he used the Earth Release: Earth Style Rampart, forcing Takeko out of the ground. "I never thought I'd have to use this technique in order to win," said the missing-nin. "You truly are powerful. Kūsokuzeshiki!" Daisuke activated his most powerful technique, which allowed him to alter the fabric of reality. He appeared in front of Takeko in a flash and stabbed her through the chest with his Ryūken. "This technique allows me to alter reality on a whim. Your Rinnegan techniques are useless, along with your Byakugan and nature transformations, because I envisioned it when I used the technique. Additionally, you can't move, because my blade paralyzes those whom it impales. It's over. Don't worry, I avoided hitting any of your vital organs, so you'll live. And yes, I know you're not a replication or clone." Daisuke pulled his sword out of Takeko and sheathed it, walking off the battlefield as medical-nin put Takeko on a stretcher, advancing on to the quarter-finals. Category:Tournaments Category:Role-Play Category:Tournaments Category:Role-Play